Return To Fabricated World
by XxRinniexX
Summary: Five years later after Ib and Garry, 4 new characters come to Guertena's Art Gallery and yes you suspect it they get stuck in the Fabricated World. Where will our characters end up? Will they survive the living works of Guertena, or will they rot away in the world of Guertena? Sorry i'm not good with summaries . But the story is better I promise.


Return To The Fabricated World

Chapter 1: Encounters and Surprises

* * *

_**Rin: Well hey! Welcome to my first fanfic Return To The Fabricated World, This takes place 5 years after Ib and Garry make it out and 4 new characters discover the world of Guertena. **_

_**Garry: You talk to much someone just do the disclaimer!**_

_**Rin: No need to yell Garry i'm a fair person and if you complain let's just say i'll throw you into the Fabricated World with Lyla and the gang.**_

_**Garry: Fine fine -.- Just don't send me back there I still have nightmares.**_

_**Rin: Oh an idea came to mind thanks Garry :3**_

_**Garry: Dang it i'm screwed now -.-**_

_**Rin: Anyway Ib take it away with the disclaimer.**_

_**Ib: Rin doesn't own Ib the game or any of the characters. Now enjoy!**_

* * *

A little girl with a black and white button up shirt and a black skirt with a bow wrapped around her waist ran through the doors of her local art museum excited to take a look around. She waited for her mother and father to show up and followed them to the front desk.

"Now Lyla go on ahead but don't cause trouble for the other visitors" Her mother said in a strict yet kind voice.

Lyla nodded and skipped off to see the work of Guertena until she was stopped by a man who looked like he was entering his mid-twenties and wore a long, dark blue, tattered coat and had light purple hair with a few darker streaks, pale skin and blue eyes. The man scanned the girl and continued on mumbling.

"What was that about..." Lyla thought as she followed the corridor looking at the paintings until she stumbled across a big mural.

"Fabricated...World" She muttered under her breath and examined the painting and as soon as she did the lights went out. Her emerald eyes grew in fright and hurried to find her parents. But she realized everyone was gone.

"W-Where's everyone!? Mom! Dad! Where are you!?" She couldn't find anyone so she looked at the mural more closely then she saw blue paint to the side and read it.

"Come Lyla i'll show you someplace special..."

She pondered until she got what it meant and ran to the first floor and saw the Abyss of the Deep and blue footprints going into it.

"Well it's as good as anything and the only way out since every way is locked." She jumped into the water and landed perfectly on the floor and saw two pathways.

"Hmm left or right where to go..." She saw something ahead on the left and ran that way and saw a table with a green rose in a vase.

"Well alright then it is in healthy condition it'd be a shame to leave it to die." She took it and put it in her shirt pocket and pushed the table out of the way and entered to see a disturbing picture of a girl staring at her and on the ground was a small key.

She went up and read the inscription

"When the rose rots, so too you will rot away." Lyla read and felt uncomfortable with the sentence and started to worry.

"I'm getting out of here!" She picked the key up and the face of the woman got scarier and she ran out of the room. To the side were more words and read it in her mind.

"You and the rose are ? Know the weight of your own life." She was getting more chills so she walked the other way until red letters spelled out "Thief!"

She got to the door and opened it up and saw a post that said "Beware the edges!"

"Huh why the edges?" She asked herself and being cautious and walked in the middle and yelled as hands popped out and ran straight as she saw a green door and tried to open it.

"Ugh why won't it open!" She whisper-yelled to herself and kicked the wall as the painting of an ant fell on her head.

"Ouch that hurt!" She said and picked it up looking at it and decided to get to safety first as she ran passed the hands and to the hall that lead to a door and walked inside to rest. There was a large hole leading to who knows where in the floor and she knew what to do with the painting. She placed the painting of the ant over the hole and crawled over it making some red "paint" splatter over it.

"Let's hope that it holds me one more time around" Lyla mumbled and walked on to the other side seeing a key on the floor in front of a headless mannequin with a red dress.

"Huh wasn't this in the museum how'd it get here? Wait no time for that I got to get out of here!" She picked the key up but that's when she saw the mannequin move and move in on her. She backed up and it got closer. She ran back into the room as it chased her and she ran over the painting creating a hole and quickly shut the door and she heard a big crash.

"Huh?" She opened the door to see the mannequin gone and laughed

"Haha! Thanks for the key!" Lyla yelled cockily down the hole and ran out spinning the key. She passed the hands sticking her tongue at them as if they had eyes and unlocked the green door and entered the room looking a mixture of surprise and nostalgic.

* * *

**_Rin: Well I hope you liked chapter one of my story!_**

**_Garry: I didn't like it -.-_**

**_Rin: Shut up Garry I didn't asked your opinion I asked our viewers!_**

**_Lyla: Leave a review please and favorite the story if you like it!_**

**_Mary: Bye! Don't forget to share this story ^^_**

**_Ib: Please save me from these creeps.._**

**_Everyone except Ib: HEY WE HEARD THAT!_**

**_Ib: Hehe ^^;; Bye bye!_**


End file.
